


Heartfelt Negotiations

by dixons_saviours



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anger, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Frustration, Hidden Feelings, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, Minor Violence, Negotiations, Self-Denial, Violence, Woodbury (Walking Dead), tensions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixons_saviours/pseuds/dixons_saviours
Summary: Rick meets with the Governor to discuss terms.He hadn't really expected it to come out this way.
Relationships: Merle Dixon/Rick Grimes, Philip Blake | The Governor/Merle Dixon (implied)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Heartfelt Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Tw // Minor mentions of violence

Rick was tense, his muscles had clenched and he was on edge. It was as if his senses had been heightened, and he was all too aware of every movement, every sound around him. Despite the fact Daryl and Hershel had accompanied him in case negotiations went south, he was still anxious as all hell.

The Governor was already waiting, his gun had been set down on the table, his hands raised in a surrender - though Rick despised the smug look on his face.

“No weapons, we’ll handle this negotiation like adults…. that sound fair Rick?”

He sighed, knowing he couldn’t argue against such rules, reluctantly pulling his revolver from its holster, setting it down out of his reach beside the Governor’s weapon. Steadily, he sat himself down. 

“You wanted to meet me here, to talk? I know all about you, the raids, the heads, and Maggie-“

“Merle was responsible for that” 

Rick grit his teeth, whilst Merle stepped over the line in that regard, he knew it was more than likely the Governor pulling the strings behind the curtains.

“You know what I mean-“

“Listen Rick, you know all about me, and I know all about you, things we’ve done in the past? Don’t matter anymore, we’re here to move forward”

There was silence, with the occasional creaking from the wood that Rick had chosen to lean his weight on, he swallowed, shaking his head - slightly wound up over the fact the Governor of all people, was trying to act the saint.

“Now I was told by my advisor Milton, that you want something, or rather, someone from me…. is that correct?”

“....Yeah”

“And who might it be that you’re wanting? Andrea?”

“Andrea seems quite at home with you in Woodbury…”

The Governor gave a wry smirk, adjusting himself in his seat, leaning forward with his arms rested upon the table. 

“It would appear so, she can see we’re trying to build an honest community, and trying to reach some form of normality”

“Things won’t ever return to normal…I’d have thought you’d have known that better than anyone”

“Indeed I do, but no reason we can’t fight to give these people something that’s as close to normal as we can get”

Rick's nerves were still wired, something about the Governor’s presence and the way he spoke seemed like a facade, he wasn’t entirely certain how anyone could stand him… his ideals seemed as fake as his mannerisms.

“...It was Merle”

He hoped that getting straight to the point would mean a sooner end to this godforsaken meeting, his eyes flickered to the Governor - who had been studying Rick intensely the moment he stepped through the door. He seemed to mull over that request, lifting his hand to rub at his stubble coated face.

“Now I’m a little reluctant to do that… Merle is one of my best soldiers, Woodbury would lose a valuable asset if he were to leave”

“So that’s all he is to you? An asset?”

Rick narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists which rested delicately on the makeshift table, the Governor took note of his agitation, giving a low hum as he sat forward.

“That’s not at all what I was implying, when we found him he was on the verge of death, he almost bled out - said he was handcuffed to a rooftop and was forced to slice his hand”

He slowly stood as he spoke, eye still surveying Rick who seemed to almost flinch at his movement, his fear was poorly covered by his anger.

“Now that seems harsh doesn’t it? Now when I spoke to him about it…. he said that you were responsible”

“You weren’t there, he was out of control - he was harming others, not to mention he was drugged up”

Rick grit his teeth, beating Merle and restraining him was a last resort, but he was close to causing serious harm to T-Dog, something he couldn’t have stood by and allowed to happen. From what he’d seen though, Merle certainly appeared more rounded. 

“I see, now you can understand why I’d be asking but, what is the reason you need Merle back? You know he’s safe with us”

“Daryl… Daryl needs him back”

Rick's eye contact had faltered, and he was now looking at the floor as he spoke, the Governor furrowing his brow; perhaps if he pressed further, he’d be able to see the real reasoning behind this.

“Why would Daryl need Merle back? I’ve seen him out there, he seems like he can handle himself well, and he knows his brother is alive and safe….”

“What about Merle? Last I heard from Andrea he was questioning everybody about Daryl’s whereabouts….”

Rick made a quick glance before returning his attention to the floor, his face was covered in sweat and his palms were beginning to tremble, why the hell couldn’t the Governor just let Merle back into their group where he belonged? He knew he’d have to work hard to make it up to everyone, especially Michonne, Glenn and Maggie, but he had some well placed faith that he’d be able to pull it off with time.

“So, you’ve spoken to Andrea? These matters don’t really concern her…there was no need to bring her into this.”

“If you’ve forgotten, she used to be apart of our group-“

“If that’s true Rick, then why aren’t you asking for both of them? Why just Merle?”

His face paled considerably, and the Governor soon took notice of the colour draining from his face - he knew he’d caught Rick out, and had him trapped.

“I don’t think you want Merle back for Daryl's sake….”

“The hell are you talking about?!”

“I think you want Merle back for yourself….and if that’s the case then I believe he should stay at Woodbury”

Rick lost his temper at this. He slammed his fist down onto the table, though the Governor didn’t flinch, instead a subtle smirk appeared on his face - he’d finally caught Rick out. Though the sudden commotion had signalled Daryl, who flung the barn door open, holding his crossbow as he lingered in the doorway - obviously cautious.

“The hells goin’ on?”

“This bastard won’t give your brother back! Don’t you understand?! He belongs in our group!”

“Maybe you should speak to Daryl… and see what he thinks about this”

“Think about wha? Rick, the hell does he mean?”

Rick was hunched over the table, his fist red raw from colliding harshly with the table, and all he could do was pant heavily in agitation, trying to regain his breath. The Governor glanced to Daryl, who held the trigger for his crossbow, growing concerned that Rick was in danger.

“It seems Rick wants Merle back for personal reasons, otherwise you’d surely be asking for Andrea too hm? You’d want your group to be whole again-“

“That’s not the reason!”

“Then what is the reason Rick? The sooner you tell the truth, the sooner we can all go home-“

Daryl remained in the doorway, stepping backward as Rick suddenly made a grab for his revolver, flicking the safety off as he aimed it at the Governor - who held his arms up, glancing down at Rick who’d officially snapped.

“You want the truth?! I want, no, I NEED him back, the hell don’t you understand?! He’s not your property, hell he could just walk outta Woodbury if he wanted to, but I need him back”

Daryl seemed taken aback, lowering his crossbow as he watched the Governor lower his arms, sighing as he went to step outside of the door in order to process what had been said. To him, it just sounded as if Rick had indirectly admitted to having feelings for his older brother. He wasn’t really sure how to feel in that regard.

“You understand he owes me his life, which is all down to you leaving him on the rooftop”

“I had no other choice! Let him leave”

“You’re making it sound as if I’m keeping him prisoner, I’m not forcing him to stay at Woodbury… he chooses to”

The Governor uttered with a slight chuckle, though the minute Daryl had left them be he suddenly grappled Rick, easily disarming him and watching his gun fall to the floor - reaching for his own, briskly aiming it to his temple.

“Merle belongs to Woodbury…. you try and take him back, I’ll make sure each and every person in your community suffers for it, this is your first and only warning, Sheriff” 

“I’ll… kill…. you”

Rick choked out, struggling against the Governor, though was overpowered due to his exhaustion from mere moments ago, he grunted as his throat was restrained, feebly kicking his legs out as he fought to breathe.

The Governor eventually let go, watching Rick fall to the ground due to the sudden lack of oxygen to his lungs. He began coughing harshly, barely able to lift his head up in order to glare daggers at Woodybury’s leader who stood tall over him as he remained hunched over.

“This meeting is over...Merle belongs to me”

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my documents and actually forgotten I'd written it - I polished it off and decided to post it!
> 
> Inspired by the meeting/negotiation scene from season 3, but instead of negotiating for the Prison, Rick is trying to argue why Merle should be allowed back.
> 
> This was my first time writing for the Governor, so I hope I've written his character correctly, as for Rick, I'm somewhat used to writing for him but still struggle a fair bit.
> 
> As well as Rick x Negan, I also absolutely love the Merle x Rick pairing... so maybe I'll write more for them in future! (Considering poor Merle only got mentions for this one xD)


End file.
